


Turned to Jelly

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [25]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Aquariums, Field Trip, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Alternate Universes prompt:Stargate Atlantis, Evan Lorne/Any male (David Parrish preferred), Parent/Teacher field trip AUIn which Evan is a teacher, David's son is in his class, and they're all on a field trip to the aquarium.
Relationships: Evan Lorne/David Parrish
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Turned to Jelly

Evan counted heads, sixteen tiny humans in bright blue Hopgood Elementary t-shirts. All present and accounted for, including his TA Beverly and four parent chaperones. Field trips could be fun, and the kids were certainly excited, but they were also a lot of work. Evan had to keep track of all his kids, make sure they were learning as well as having fun, make sure medications were passed out if needed, wrangle them all for lunch, and make sure they all represented the school in a positive way.

Field trips were exhausting.

The one bright spot was that Ethan’s dad, David, had come. Usually the ex-husband did the trips, while David did more of the classroom activities. Kyle was a pretty bland guy. In comparison, David was enthusiastic and always cheerful, and the kids really responded well to him.

“Okay,” Evan said loudly, getting everyone’s attention. “Stay with your buddy and follow me!”

The kids all held hands and followed Evan into the jellyfish room, which was his favorite place in the whole aquarium. A staff member was waiting for them, and she took them from tank to tank, telling the kids about the different types of jellyfish.

“These are crystal jellyfish,” Amanda said. “Can you see right through them? But they have a secret.”

She flipped a switch that changed the lighting in the tank, and suddenly the crystal jellies were glowing. That drew a collective ‘ooooh’ from the kids.

“That’s called bioluminescence.”

They made the rounds to all the jellyfish tanks, and finished up with the baby moon jellies, which each of Evan’s kids got to carefully touch on the top of their tiny bells.

“Let’s say thank you to Ms. Amanda,” he said.

“Thank you, Ms. Amanda!” the kids chorused in unison.

Keeping as much out of the way of other aquarium visitors as possible, Beverly took over from Amanda.

“Did you see the different ways the jellyfish move? Can you move like a jellyfish?”

The kids immediately began to wiggle and undulate, waving their arms around like tentacles, while Evan took some video on his phone. He’d upload it to the secure classroom website later for the other parents to see.

Ethan’s dad was playing along, and with his long, thin limbs he was really pulling it off. David caught Evan’s eye and grinned, and Evan took a picture of him.

Once the kids got their wiggles out, Evan had them sit along one empty section of the jellyfish room and pull their sketchbooks out of their backpacks.

“Creativity time!” he said. “I would like you to draw a picture, or write a little poem or story, or whatever you like, about jellyfish. Fifteen minutes, and then we’ll take a bathroom break, okay?”

David sat on the floor between Ethan and Beatrice, alternating between praise and constructive criticism as they worked. Evan made his way slowly down the line, offering encouragement for each kid’s creative venture.

Sharon had pulled out her crayons and was edging all her jellies in blue and green. Evan helped her spell out ‘bioluminescence’. 

Deacon and Ramon were both trying out haikus, which they’d learned about in class earlier in the week, counting out syllables on their fingers.

Amber and Seirra were collaborating on a comic book panel about a superhero jellyfish that could blast plastic into dust to save the oceans.

Leah was working on a short story about a jellyfish looking for his long-lost friend.

Alex was drawing a picture of Amanda – he was really good at portraits – holding a moon jelly in her hand.

Bobby was drawing a giant jellyfish bearing down on a hapless man in a rowboat.

Ethan’s drawing was very scientific, with each part of the jellyfish carefully labeled.

“Like father, like son,” Evan said with a grin. He knew David was a botanist and had written more than one book on plants with similar illustrations. “Good job remembering the anatomy, Ethan!”

“Thank you, Mr. Evan,” Ethan said solemnly. He could be a pretty serious kid most of the time.

Beatrice was doing an abstract jellyfish portrait.

Mel was writing a song about jellyfish, the tune sounding very similar to an old Beastie Boys song. (Her parents were clearly old school in their musical tastes.)

Walter was writing a fairytale about two gay jellyfish.

Peter was drawing a picture of a jellyfish and a shark engaged in a life-or-death struggle while other sea creatures looked on.

Joe and Davey were drawing up plans for a robot jellyfish with electrified wire tentacles.

Aly was drawing kawaii-inspired, brightly colored jellyfish that seemed to have formed a pop band.

Evan’s class was full of gifted students, all of them demonstrating their special talents in different ways. He had no doubt that Joe and Davey’s robot would show up at sharing time in the next few weeks.

“Okay, time’s up! Great job, everyone!” Evan led the class in a round of applause for each other, and then had them pack up their backpacks. “Okay, bathroom break before we go to the tidal pool. Girls with Ms. Beverly and Mrs. Chantal, boys with Mr. Gary and Mr. Patrick.”

Evan stayed behind to make sure the kids hadn’t inadvertently left anything behind, scooping up a couple of pencils, a green crayon, and one slightly used tissue. When he finished, he realized that David had hung back as well.

“Everything okay?” Evan asked.

“I just wanted to tell you what a great time Ethan is having,” David said. “He loves your field trips. I’m glad I finally got to come along this time.”

“I’m glad, too. It’s fun to see the kids in a different setting.”

“I’m, uh. I’m having a good time too. Is that weird?”

The uncertain look on David’s face did strange things to Evan’s insides. He’d been attracted to the man since the first day David was Class Parent and had the kids eagerly planting little succulents. He had a really good energy, and a sweet smile.

“It’s not weird,” Evan assured him. “I’ve been here probably a hundred times, but I find new things to love every time I come here.”

“Yeah,” David agreed a little breathlessly.

Something changed in that moment, a subtle shift in the nebulous atmosphere between Evan and David. Almost as if the mutual attraction between them had been acknowledged, and now a crackle of anticipation was growing.

“Would you like to –” David started to say, and then the kids were back, excitedly talking about what they might get to touch in the tidal pool.

He looked crestfallen. Evan leaned close as he walked past to lead the kids to the next area.

“Yes. I would.” He winked, and then it was back to business. “Let’s go to the tidal pool! And remember, no touching until you have permission. Buddy up, everyone!”

The kids stayed on their best behavior, no property got damaged, and Evan scheduled a date with David on Saturday. It was a great field trip.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** The fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed! LOL! But I couldn't resist this prompt, or the idea of all these tiny brainiac students at the aquarium with their intrepid teacher.


End file.
